Mentiras
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: O que vc faria se te afirmassem que os últimos 9 anos de sua vida não passaram de uma mentira?Que todas as suas lembranças não passam de uma criação de sua mente perturbada?Que o homem a quem vc ama esta morto e que o filho que tiveram juntos nunca existi
1. Default Chapter

**Mentiras**

O que você faria, se fosse surpreendido pela afirmação de que os últimos nove anos de sua vida não passaram de uma mentira? Que foram apenas uma invenção de sua imaginação conturbada? Que o homem a quem você ama esta morto e o filho que tiveram juntos nunca existiu?

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Drama/ Mistério/ Ficção

Universo alternativo

**Sinopse:** Após um acidente de carro, Duo desperta em um manicômio e é surpreendido pela afirmação de seu psiquiatra e de seus amigos, que as lembranças que ele tem dos últimos nove anos de sua vida não passam de uma mentira inventada por sua mente conturbada e confusa, após a morte de Heero em um acidente de avião, e até mesmo Solo, o filho que ele acredita ter tido com Heero, também não passaria de uma invenção.

Inconformado com sua suposta "loucura", Duo vai atrás da verdade tentando descobrir o porquê de seus amigos tentarem convencê-lo de que Heero está morto e que Solo nunca existiu, e provar a si mesmo que suas preciosas lembranças realmente são reais e não um fruto de sua loucura.

Obrigado a Blanxe por fazer a revisão \o/

_**Alguns locais, fatos e personagens não passam de frutos do delírio da autora.**_

-

Prólogo

-

**Duo POV**

**-**

Eu não sei porque eles estão fazendo isso comigo. Eu não sei porque estão tentando me convencer que estou louco, porque dizem-me que Heero esta morto? Eu sei que ele não está... Eu posso senti-lo... Ele está vivo em algum lugar esperando por mim... Por que eles estão me drogando? São esses medicamentos que estão me deixando doente, não as minhas lembranças...

Por que eles querem que eu acredite que meu querido filhinho Solo nunca existiu? Eu não o inventei! Eu vi! Eu estava lá, todos também estavam. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei… Solo é real! REAL! Eu sei que não é fácil acreditar que um homem deu a luz a uma criança, mas vindo de Heero e daquele doutor louco o J, tudo é possível. Eu presenciei durante nove meses a barriga de Heero crescer. Eu estava lá quando Solo veio ao mundo, então por que eles dizem não se lembrar? Como Quatre pôde esquecer seu próprio afilhado?

Heero não morreu em um acidente aéreo. Há 14 meses Solo fez uma viajem escolar e, enquanto sobrevoava o oceano, seu avião sofreu uma falha mecânica e caiu no mar. Deus sabe como eu sofri sua perda! Todos testemunharam a minha dor e a de Heero, então por que agora eles querem me convencer de que quem morreu naquele acidente foi meu amado Heero e não o meu filho?

Esse manicômio está me enlouquecendo. Preciso fugir daqui e procurar por Heero, ele precisa de minha ajuda, eu sinto isso. Mesmo que eles queiram me convencer de todas essas mentiras, eu não vou me deixar vencer, mesmo que tudo e todos estejam contra mim. Eu encontrarei um jeito de provar a todos que eu não estou louco e que todas as minhas preciosas lembranças são reais... Será que eles não vêem está tudo aqui? Os álbuns de fotos, as fitas de vídeo que Heero e eu gravamos de nossos momentos mais felizes ao lado de Solo… Talvez se eu mostrasse tudo isso a eles, eles acreditariam em mim. Não... Eu não posso fazer isso. E se eles tirarem de mim o pouco que ainda resta? Aí eu enlouquecerei de vez...

Deus, por que ninguém acredita em mim? A minha vida não foi uma mentira... O que mais eles vão me dizer agora? Que Heero também foi uma invenção da minha cabeça?

Por que eles querem tirar de mim as únicas lembranças felizes que eu tenho... Depois de todo o horror da guerra, eu finalmente acreditei ter encontrado um lugar que eu poderia chamar de lar e uma família que eu poderia chamar de minha... Eu só queria escutar um motivo, um único motivo para o que estão fazendo comigo. Não estou inventando essas historias... Acreditem em mim...

Heero não está morto... Ele não está morto... HEERO NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! Eu não posso ficar aqui trancado nesse manicômio! Eu tenho que encontrá-lo...

Esta noite eu sonhei com Solo e ele sorria para mim. Os seus olhinhos brilhavam tanto… Ele corria para os meus braços, mas eu não conseguia alcançá-lo. Eu senti como se ele estivesse me chamando e cheguei a acreditar que ele também não estivesse morto... Talvez ele não esteja de fato morto, só desaparecido, afinal seu corpo nunca foi encontrado... Talvez seja por isso que eu vejo o rostinho dele em cada criança...

Eu tenho que fazer meus amigos acreditarem em mim... Eu fugirei desse sanatório e encontrarei Heero. Juntos nós vamos encontrar nosso filhinho... Se Quatre, Trowa e Wufei são realmente meus amigos, eles vão acreditar em mim. Eu ainda não tenho uma explicação lógica para eles não se lembrarem de Solo. Será que isso foi um surto coletivo de perda de memória? Eu realmente não sei, mas vou encontrar a explicação mesmo que para isso eu tenha que dar a minha vida. Eu vou recuperar a minha família...

Eu sei que os últimos 9 anos da minha vida não são uma invenção absurda de minha mente eu olho para a aliança de ouro em minha mão esquerda e tenho a certeza disso...

Ninguém vai me fazer acreditar nessas mentiras... As minhas lembranças são reais... Solo é real...

Eu sou real...

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora:**

O que acharam do prólogo? Ele esta meio confuso, eu sei, mas é um Duo Pov e mostra como a mente dele está perturbada por tantas afirmações bombásticas. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, pois não é tão simples quanto parece, nem tão complicada. Espero ansiosa por comentários!

Um grande beijo a minha amiga Lia-chan pelo incentivo e por ter aprovado a fic.

Asu-chan.


	2. Despertar

**Mentiras**

O que você faria, se fosse surpreendido pela afirmação de que os últimos nove anos de sua vida não passaram de uma mentira? Que foram apenas uma invenção de sua imaginação conturbada? Que o homem a quem você ama esta morto e o filho que tiveram juntos nunca existiu?

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Drama/ Mistério/ Ficção

Universo alternativo

**Sinopse:** Após um acidente de carro, Duo desperta em um manicômio e é surpreendido pela afirmação de seu psiquiatra e de seus amigos, que as lembranças que ele tem dos últimos nove anos de sua vida não passam de uma mentira inventada por sua mente conturbada e confusa, após a morte de Heero em um acidente de avião, e até mesmo Solo, o filho que ele acredita ter tido com Heero, também não passaria de uma invenção.

Inconformado com sua suposta "loucura", Duo vai atrás da verdade tentando descobrir o porquê de seus amigos tentarem convencê-lo de que Heero está morto e que Solo nunca existiu, e provar a si mesmo que suas preciosas lembranças realmente são reais e não um fruto de sua loucura.

Obrigado a Blanxe por fazer a revisão \o/

-

**_Mentiras_ **

-

_Capítulo 1: Despertar_

-

- Duo... Duo abra os olhos.

Duo tentava reconhecer a voz que queria despertá-lo. Esforçava-se para abrir os olhos, mas luzes fortes o impediam. A voz parecia distante e irreconhecível. Seu corpo todo doía fortemente e não conseguia movimentá-lo, nem mesmo as pálpebras dos olhos. Seus pensamentos voavam soltos e desconexos, as lembranças passavam como relâmpagos em sua mente, e seu corpo tremia muito.

-Por favor, Duo, abra os olhos.

A voz continuava a chamá-lo e se misturando a essa voz ouvia outra de timbre baixo, tentava reconhecer a voz baixa que ecoava a seus ouvidos.

"_Foge Duo! Corre o mais rápido que puder..."._

De repente a voz baixa se fez presente em sua mente, o forçando a reagir, mas seu corpo não respondia aos comandos.

-He... Heero... – os lábios pálidos do americano tentaram se mover, mas sua voz fraca e rouca saiu como um sussurro.

-O que você disse Duo? Por favor, acorda.

Novamente a voz tentava despertá-lo, se tornava familiar e amigável. Aos poucos abria os olhos, mas não conseguia focalizar imagens somente uma intensa luz branca.

- Por Alá! Você finalmente abriu os olhos. Doutor, ele acordou. – a voz agora animada comemorava o despertar.

Os olhos de Duo, ainda dilatados, captavam imagens distorcidas de um homem loiro. Sua mente confusa ouvia varias vozes ao mesmo tempo, entre elas, a voz de timbre baixo que mandava que fugisse rapidamente. Reconheceu a tal voz.

- HEERO! – Duo se levantou bruscamente agitado, mas suas pernas falharam e ele caiu novamente no chão. Só então percebeu que seus braços estavam atados, presos a seu corpo por uma camisa de forca branca.

-Por favor, não se mova Duo.

O americano levantou os olhos em direção a voz e só então focalizou o rosto de um homem loiro, de olhos azuis claros, que lhe sorria docemente. Por fim reconheceu o rosto de seu bom e velho amigo.

-Quatre?

-Por Alá, você me reconheceu!! – Quatre o abraçou fortemente, porém, Duo não pode retribuir o abraço.

- Quatre, por favor, se afaste e deixe-me examiná-lo.

Um homem desconhecido, com roupas de médico, se aproximou de Duo para examiná-lo com uma pequena "lanterna". Ele analisou a reação de dilatação e contração de suas pupilas.

- Doutor, não seria melhor desamarrá-lo? Ele parece muito assustado. – Quatre indagou.

- Eu não sei Quatre, talvez ele possa voltar a reagir agressivamente como da outra vez.

- Eu não creio doutor, dessa vez eu estou aqui para acalmá-lo. Ele está melhor e até me reconheceu.

Enquanto Quatre e o médico conversavam, Duo analisou o lugar onde estava. Era uma pequena sala vazia, com as paredes e o chão revestidos com espumas totalmente brancas e com uma intensa luz de mesma cor. Era um lugar melancólico e morto. Olhou para si próprio e viu que estava trajando, além da camisa de forca, uma espécie de vestimenta de hospital que lembrava um pijama, também branco. Não se recordava o motivo de estar ali, ou a quanto tempo.

- Onde estou? – perguntou, com a voz fraca.

Quatre desviou sua atenção do médico e se voltou para Duo. Ao olhar para o amigo naquelas condições, usando uma camisa de forca e internado em um manicômio, sem consciência plena da realidade, sentiu pena e compaixão, tentou soar o mais calmo e amigável possível.

- Duo, você esta em um sanatório.

- Por quê? Eu não estou louco!

- Escute Duo. Eu sei que você não está louco, só está internado aqui porque ficou um pouco doente depois do acidente.

- Heero… onde ele está?

- Você não se lembra Duo? – Quatre soltou as amarras da camisa de força, deixando os braços de Duo livres para se movimentarem e se virou para o doutor. – Por favor, doutor. Deixe-nos a sós.

- Você tem certeza Quatre?

- Sim, doutor.

O médico se levantou e foi até a saída da sala.

- Estarei lá fora. Se precisar me chame. – deixou a sala.

- Então você não se lembra? – Quatre se voltou para Duo, sorrindo receptivo.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Heero e eu estávamos no chalé da casa de inverno, e eu saí com o carro porque ele me mandou fugir e depois... Depois... Eu não me lembro eu... Que dia é hoje?

- Hoje é dia dois de junho.

- Junho? Nos estamos em junho? – Quatre confirmou com um aceno de cabeça ao olhar interrogativo de Duo. - Então hoje faz exatamente dois meses que... Onde está o Heero? Ele não vai me tirar daqui?

- Duo... – Quatre engoliu a seco, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de se expressar. - Heero não esta mais aqui.

- Como assim?

- Ele está... Está morto agora. Você não se lembra?

- Morto?!? É mentira! Ele não pode estar morto! Como? Quando? – Duo se levantou assustado e desesperado se apoiando em Quatre, procurando compreender as terríveis palavras.

- Faz um ano e dois meses, ele morreu no acidente de avião quando sobrevoava o oceano.

- Não, isso é mentira. Quem morreu no acidente de avião foi Solo. Até a um mês atrás, Heero estava comigo no chalé de inverno.

- Quem é Solo?

- Solo? Meu filho. Você esqueceu?

- Duo, você nunca teve filhos.

- Como assim? Por que você esta dizendo isso? Você não se lembra que Heero e eu tivemos um bebê? O Solo, seu afilhado. Ele foi fazer uma viajem escolar de avião, mas o avião caiu no mar.

- Duo, você esta fantasiando coisas. Você e Heero nunca tiveram filhos, muito menos um chamado Solo.

- Não, não, não, não. – Duo andava de um lado para o outro, descontrolado batendo uma das mãos na cabeça, parecendo realmente um louco. - VOCÊ ESTA MENTINDO! – gritou. - Por que está dizendo que Solo nunca existiu? Solo não é uma fantasia ele é real. REAL! Eu não estou louco.

Devido aos gritos de Duo dois enfermeiros e o médico entraram na sala dispostos a aplicar sedativos.

- Não! Esperem! Não apliquem nada nas veias dele. – Quatre impediu. - Ele não esta doente só não quer aceitar a morte de Heero. Dê um tempo a ele.

- Quatre eu sou o psiquiatra aqui e eu sei que Duo não está bem. Nos últimos onze dias ele estava agressivo e estava o tempo inteiro com uma boneca nos braços dizendo ser esse tal de Solo, um filho que ele nunca teve.

- Eu não quero que você o drogue. – Quatre se colocou entre o doutor e o americano. - Esses remédios só o estão fazendo piorar, eu acho melhor levá-lo para casa, talvez lá ele entenda tudo o que ocorreu.

- Quatre, por favor, vamos conversar em minha sala.

- Está bem. – sem outra alternativa para salvar o americano, o loiro aceitou. – Duo, me espere aqui eu vou te tirar desse lugar e poderemos conversar melhor sobre Solo. – o árabe tentou tranqüilizar.

- Levem-no para seu quarto. – o doutor ordenou aos enfermeiros.

- Não! Me soltem! – Duo se agitou ao ser agarrado pelos dois brutamontes vestidos de enfermeiros e começou a se debater.

Quatre percebendo que logo aplicariam sedativos no americano tentou fazê-lo parar.

- Duo, me escute. Esses enfermeiros vão te levar para um quarto, mas não se preocupe que logo eu irei buscá-lo e levá-lo para casa. Apenas não se agite ou eles irão aplicar sedativos em você. – Quatre abraçou o amigo e ele concordou.

O árabe deixou a sala acompanhando o doutor e Duo foi levado para o quarto que ocupou nos últimos vinte dias.

Chegando na sala do psiquiatra.

- Sente-se, Quatre. – o doutor ofereceu. – Escute, eu sei que não é fácil pra você ver o seu amigo naquelas condições, sem consciência do que acontece a sua volta, mas eu não posso parar com o tratamento por causa disso. Ele esta em um estágio primário de demência, que é a negação da realidade, geralmente de fatos traumatizantes como no caso dele a morte de seu companheiro Heero. Depois ele começa a criar um mundo paralelo a sua volta, que no inicio ele sabe que é falso, mas quer acreditar nisso. Ele criou um filho, esse tal de Solo para se sentir mais protegido e próximo de Heero. Depois ele inventa a morte desse suposto filho, tentando assim evitar que neste mundo de fantasia que criou, Heero não morra. É como se uma morte substituísse a outra, entende?

- Sim doutor, isso eu compreendo, mas é que...

- O fato é que ele esta entrando no segundo estágio de demência. Ele está realmente acreditando nesse mundo de fantasia e não consegue entender porque nós não acreditamos nesse mundo, e essa fase é um estágio perigoso, pois ele pode se tornar agressivo como está ocorrendo e depois pode não ter volta, se sua mente apagar as verdadeiras lembranças dos últimos nove anos de sua vida e substituí-las pelas falsas. Ele pode nunca mais voltar a ter percepção da realidade e é isto que eu estou tentando evitar. Se você o levar daqui, eu posso não conseguir.

- Tudo que você me disse faz sentido, mas talvez se Duo voltar para sua verdadeira casa ver todos os álbuns de fotografia, ir a vários lugares que ele freqüentava com Heero, talvez ele possa perceber que em nenhum desses lugares ou nenhuma dessas fotografias, a imagem de Solo está presente. Talvez se chocando com a realidade, ele perceba que está criando uma muralha a sua volta. Convivendo com seus amigos, que são sua única família agora, ele aceite a realidade por mais dura que pareça.

- Talvez isso possa funcionar. É um ótimo método, mas talvez possa não funcionar e só piorar a demência de Duo. É muito arriscado e pode ser tudo ou nada.

- Eu sei que é arriscado, mas eu não suporto vê-lo trancafiado nesse sanatório, convivendo com pessoas loucas. Eu o quero perto de mim, recebendo todo o carinho que somente nós, Trowa, Wufei e eu, a sua verdadeira família, pode oferecer. Eu creio que ele vá se curar.

- Está bem, Quatre. Eu darei um tempo para você tentar, mas se isso não ocorrer, ele volta para o manicômio. Eu acompanharei tudo de perto e você tem seis meses para tentar.

- É pouco tempo, mas eu vou conseguir, estou certo disto.

- Então vamos buscá-lo. Espero sinceramente que você consiga.

Quatre deixou a sala com um sorriso no rosto. Estava confiante com a chance de trazer seu precioso amigo de volta a realidade. Acompanhando o médico até a ala onde o americano estava internado, ele ia fazendo planos.

Ao chegar ao quarto, viu através das paredes de vidro que compunham a frente do quarto, Duo encolhido em um canto da cama abraçando os próprios joelhos e olhando para o vazio. Quatre sentiu mais ânsia de ajudar o amigo. Aquele estado em que se encontrava era deplorável. Estava disposto a tudo, até mesmo deixar a presidência das empresas de seu falecido pai, para estar perto de Duo.

O médico abriu a porta da sala e o árabe entrou, tentando chamar a atenção de Duo.

- Duo, eu vim te buscar e te levar para casa. Você vai finalmente voltar para o seu lar. Vamos.

Quatre agarrou as mãos de Duo, o fazendo se levantar. O americano parecia um boneco sem vontade própria, apenas acompanhava o loiro sem falar nada e tendo o olhar vazio. Passaram por duas portas de segurança antes de chegar até a recepção e passar por outra porta, até chegar ao estacionamento. Quatre quis deixar o local o mais rápido possível. Nem ao menos esperou que Duo trocasse de roupa, e este saiu com o uniforme do manicômio. No fundo o loiro tinha medo que o médico mudasse de idéia.

- Eu entro em contato com você, Quatre. Como o combinado, eu acompanharei tudo bem de perto.

- Certo, doutor. Até logo e obrigado pela chance que me deu.

Quatre abriu a porta do carro e colocou Duo sentado no banco de passageiro, passando o cinto de segurança. Rodeou o carro e se sentou no banco do motorista, colocou o cinto e sorriu, olhando para Duo. Finalmente o levaria para casa.

Durante todo o percurso, Duo não disse uma palavra, só olhava através do vidro do carro, reconhecendo algumas paisagens. Ao entrarem no bairro em que morava com Heero e Solo, reconheceu cada rua, cada casa, o lugar em que morou durante dez anos. Ao passarem pela rua onde ficava sua casa, distinguiu a praça onde ficava um pequeno parque, bem á frente de seu lar. Pode ver em sua mente várias imagens de seu filho brincando ali.

Solo era um menino lindo, tinha o mesmo cabelo rebelde e o mesmo tom de pele bronzeado que Heero. Seus os olhos eram violetas como os de seus. Meigo e inteligente, era uma criança adorável.

No meio de algumas crianças que brincavam na praça, Duo viu a imagem de seu filho correndo e sorrindo.

- Solo... – sussurrou.

Quando Quatre estacionou o carro, Duo não pensou duas vezes, soltou o cinto e abriu a porta, saindo correndo em direção a praça. Nem se preocupou ao atravessar a rua sem olhar e, por sorte, chegou até o local sem ser atropelado.

Quatre se assustou ao vê-lo correr em direção a praça e tentou alcançá-lo, mas foi impedido por dois veículos que passavam. Duo corria desesperado entre as crianças procurando encontrar Solo. Eram tantas, mas em nenhuma delas estava o rosto de seu filho.

- Solo, meu filho, cadê você? Solo? SOLO... – Duo gritava desesperado entre as crianças.

Quatre depois de algum tempo conseguiu atravessar a rua. Duo viu um garotinho de costas brincando com alguns carrinhos. O menino parecia muito com o seu filho.

- Solo, meu filhinho. – Duo tocou no garoto e este se virou revelando que não era Solo. – Você não é o meu filho. Onde Solo está? Diga-me, onde ele está! – Duo gritava com o garoto, que se assustou e começou a chorar. Sua mãe o abraçou tentando protegê-lo de Duo.

- Seu maluco, você esta assustando meu filho!

- Me desculpe, senhora. Ele não vai machucar o seu filho eu, garanto. – Quatre que acabara de chegar, tentava tranqüilizar a mulher que saiu correndo com seu filho.

- Solo, meu filhinho, onde você esta? Solo…

Duo chorava descontrolado sentado no chão, enquanto Quatre o abraçava tentando acalmá-lo, mas o próprio árabe estava assustado com a reação de Duo ao ver algumas crianças. O americano realmente acreditava ter um filho chamado Solo. Depois de quase meia-hora tranqüilizando o amigo, finalmente atravessaram a rua de volta e entrando na casa que pertencia a Duo.

- Finalmente chegamos ao seu lar.

Duo analisou a sala de estar tudo estava exatamente igual à última vez que estivera lá. Passou delicadamente a mão por alguns móveis, tentando sentir o cheiro e a presença de sua família naqueles objetos inanimados. Aquela casa tinha uma forte vibração de felicidade. Os dez anos que morou ali haviam sido os mais felizes de sua vida e em tudo naquele lugar existia carinho.

- Meu lar... – sussurrou.

Quatre observava o amigo com um quê de preocupação. Visivelmente ele não estava bem e a prova disso era a alucinação que tivera a pouco tempo atrás. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia trazê-lo de volta, mas Quatre pretendia insistir… precisava insistir.

- Você deve estar cansado agora, Duo. É melhor descansar um pouco, foram muitos acontecimentos nas últimas horas. Venha, eu te levo até o quarto.

Quatre agarrou as mãos de Duo e o conduziu até o segundo andar da casa, onde ficava o quarto do casal.

- Deite-se, eu vou pegar algo para você tomar.

O árabe deixou o quarto. Duo deitado na cama analisou o cômodo. Cada centímetro daquele lugar ainda mantinha vivo o cheiro e a presença de Heero.

- Por que você não está aqui?

Na cozinha, Quatre pegou um copo de água e um calmante em cápsula abriu a cápsula despejou o pó branco na água e misturou. A substância iria fazer o amigo dormir de qualquer jeito. Levou o copo até Duo e este tomou a água sem nem desconfiar que nela houvesse sonífero misturado. Quatre se sentou ao lado de Duo na cama e segurou sua mão, esperando que o remédio fizesse efeito.

-

Três horas depois

-

Quatre acabara por pegar no sono no sofá da sala. Já era noite quando a campainha tocou, fazendo-o despertar. Ele se apressou em atender. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com três rostos conhecidos abriu mais a porta permitindo que as três pessoas entrassem e abraçou Trowa.

- Então Winner, onde ele esta? - foi a primeira pergunta de Wufei.

- Ele esta lá em cima no quarto dormindo. Eu dei um calmante para ele, pois estava muito agitado.

- Mas como ele está? – a terceira pessoa na sala se manifestou, só então sua presença foi notada por Quatre.

- Sally, você também veio?

- Me desculpe, eu sei que não sou tão amiga de vocês, mas eu estava preocupada com Maxwell.

- Não se preocupe, Sally. Você também é nossa amiga, além do mais, você é a esposa de Wufei. O Duo esta relativamente bem, um pouco perturbado, pois ele ainda insisti em acreditar que Heero está vivo e que teve um filho chamado Solo. Eu estou um pouco preocupado, mas creio que ele vá melhorar.

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos. Eu também concordo, meu anjo, que Duo deva ficar aqui perto de nós, que somos sua família agora. – Trowa abraçou o marido.

- Se Maxwell precisar de algo, pode me procurar sempre.

- Tenho certeza que ele agradeceria muito suas palavras, Wufei.

No andar de cima após um pesadelo, Duo despertou de seu sono. Levantou-se da cama e perambulou pelo corredor, enquanto seus amigos conversavam.

Ao sair, visualizou a porta do quarto de seu filho. Era uma porta azul marinho, sorrindo o americano a abriu. O cômodo estava escuro e procurou o interruptor, acendendo a lâmpada. Chocou-se ao constatar que o lugar estava diferente. Não havia mais as pinturas de peixinhos lembrando o fundo do mar que seu filho tinha pintado na parede á um tempo atrás. O lugar agora estava coberto por um papel de parede branco, com listras azuis marinho. Nada que pertencia a seu filho estava lá. O lugar não era mais um quarto e sim um escritório, onde havia uma escrivaninha e um computador.

Duo se desesperou. Por que estavam fazendo isso com ele? Por que retiraram todos os móveis que pertencia a seu filho? Chorando compulsivamente Duo não podia acreditar por que queriam apagar todas as lembranças boas de sua vida?

- Não, não, não, NÃAOOOOO...

Assustados com os gritos de Duo, todos correram para o andar de cima para socorrê-lo e o encontraram ajoelhado na entrada do cômodo chorando.

- Duo? – Quatre tentou se aproximar.

- Por quê? Por que fizeram isso? Onde estão os móveis do quarto de Solo? Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo? –Duo olhava enraivecido para todos. - Por que querem me tirar as coisas mais preciosas que eu tenho na vida? Por que querem apagar as lembranças das duas pessoas que eu mais amei? O que vão inventar agora? Que Heero também nunca existiu?

Duo vociferava contra todos, enquanto seus amigos o olhavam perplexo não querendo acreditar que o amigo realmente estava entregue a loucura.

-

**Continua...**

-

**Cantinho da autora:**

O que vocês acharam do primeiro capitulo? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! Espero comentários, por favor, não deixem de escrever review porque a opinião de vocês é muito importante para o desenrolar da historia.

Beijos da Asu-chan.


	3. Capitulo 2: O que é real?

**Mentiras**

"_O que você faria, se fosse surpreendido pela afirmação de que os últimos nove anos de sua vida não passaram de uma mentira? Que foram apenas uma invenção de sua imaginação conturbada? Que o homem a quem você ama esta morto e o filho que tiveram juntos nunca existiu?"_

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Drama/ Mistério/ Ficção

Universo alternativo

**Sinopse:** Após um acidente de carro, Duo desperta em um manicômio e é surpreendido pela afirmação de seu psiquiatra e de seus amigos, que as lembranças que ele tem dos últimos nove anos de sua vida não passam de uma mentira inventada por sua mente conturbada e confusa, após a morte de Heero em um acidente de avião, e até mesmo Solo, o filho que ele acredita ter tido com Heero, também não passaria de uma invenção.

Inconformado com sua suposta "loucura", Duo vai atrás da verdade tentando descobrir o porquê de seus amigos tentarem convencê-lo de que Heero está morto e que Solo nunca existiu, e provar a si mesmo que suas preciosas lembranças realmente são reais e não um fruto de sua loucura.

-

**Capitulo 2: O que é real?**

**-**

Duo despertara ainda sonolento, bocejando, mas ainda se sentia cansado como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão ou algo parecido olhando a sua volta rapidamente reconheceu seu antigo quarto finalmente estava em casa e não em um sanatório. Olhou para o relógio despertador já eram 09h40min da manha ao lado do despertador no criado mudo havia um bilhete pegou o papel e o abriu mesmo sem ler reconheceu a caligrafia bem desenhada.

"_Bom dia Duo. Desculpe-me por ter te dado sonífero, mas é que você estava muito agitado. Eu tive que deixa-lo um pouco sozinho porque fui resolver alguns assuntos de trabalho, mas logo estarei de volta Wufei e Sally fizeram compras no supermercado pra você, ai encontrara tudo que precisa, por favor, não saia de casa antes de eu chegar. Volto logo._

_Com carinho._

_Quatre winner."_

- Ah Quatre e sua velha mania de me tratar como criança. – o americano sorriu.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho demorado, escovou os dentes e finalmente trocou de roupa já que até agora estava usando o uniforme do manicômio, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha abriu a geladeira procurando algo para comer mas só encontrou comida natural, yogute, frutas, verduras, legumes e coisas do tipo isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

- De quem foi à maldita idéia de deixar o Wuffie fazer minhas compras? O que aquele chinês está tentando fazer? Matar-me? Eu não como essas comidas naturebas nem morto!

Sem ter muita opção Duo pegou algumas frutas da geladeira, leite e queijo, misturou o leite com bastante achocolatado separou um pouco de frutas em um prato e um pedaço de queijo foi para a sala de TV comer. Ele ligou a televisão e começou a passar os canais sem encontrar nada que realmente lhe chamasse a atenção.

De repente parando subitamente de comer algo lhe veio a mente, se lembrou das varias fitas de vídeo que ele e Heero gravavam quando faziam uma viajem ou simplesmente passavam um tempo junto a Solo, bem, se as fitas realmente existissem era uma prova mais do que concreta para Duo continuar acreditando em si mesmo. Ele se lembrou de que a ultima vez que Heero arrumara as fitas ele as guardara em uma caixa atrás de uma fileira de livros na estante da biblioteca. Duo levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu para o cômodo.

Ao chegar lá tudo estava exatamente como deveria estar, ele deu um leve suspiro de alivio, era uma esperança a mais que tinha para encontrar as fitas de vídeo. O local onde elas supostamente estavam escondidas era um pouco alto e Duo precisou pegar a cadeira da escrivaninha de Heero para conseguir alcança-las, começou cuidadosamente a retirar os livros, em seu intimo implorava que aquelas fitas estivessem lá.

Suspirou profundamente ao retirar alguns livros e ver que lá realmente existia uma caixa, Duo a pegou cuidadosamente e desceu da cadeira, com seu coração palpitando ele abriu a caixa tremulo, ao notar que lá dentro havia varias caixinhas com fitas de vídeo dentro e em todas elas havia uma descrição do conteúdo, Duo sentiu-se imensamente aliviado. Pegou a primeira fita que viu e leu a inscrição: "aniversario de oito anos do Solo". Essa era a penúltima gravação que havia de seu filho antes do desaparecimento. Duo segurou a fita tão forte como se de algum modo ela pudesse escapar de suas mãos e ele realmente temia por isso. Agarrado a fita correu para a sala, a colocou no vídeo, pegou o controle e se agachou à frente da TV, apertou play com uma expectativa enorme. A primeira cena que apareceu na tela da televisão fez Duo fraquejar e encheu seus olhos de lagrimas.

-

**_-Cenas da fita de vídeo-_**

-

_Heero enchia uma porção de balões azuis e vermelhos com uma bombinha de hidrogênio e tentava enfeitar a parede com os balões._

_- Duo, você quer fazer o favor de largar essa câmera e vir me ajudar aqui? Os convidados já estão para chegar!! – Heero pedia assistência enquanto amarrava um balão no outro._

_-Eu já vou Hee, primeiro vou ver como está o bolo. – Duo desliga a câmera._

_Logo imediatamente aparece a cena da mesa toda enfeitada, com bolo, brigadeiros, balinhas, doces variados e tudo o mais o tema da festa era "homem-aranha" então tudo estava em vermelho e azul inclusive o bolo. _

_- É acho que tudo ficou perfeito. – a voz de Heero foi ouvida ao fundo, mas sua imagem não foi gravada. – Vou tomar um banho antes dos convidados chegarem._

_-Papai!!! – uma voz estonteante de criança é ouvida ao fundo. – Eu não consigo acertar o jeito de vestir essa fantasia, me ajuda?_

_Nesse momento a câmera é virada para o lugar de onde veio à voz infantil e ela focalizou a imagem de Heero ajoelhado ajudando um garotinho a vestir uma fantasia de homem-aranha. O garotinho tinha o mesmo cabelo rebelde e o mesmo tom de pele bronzeado que Heero e os olhos eram violetas, aparentava ter mais ou menos sete ou oito anos de idade._

-

-

Duo apertou pause no controle e se aproximou da televisão com os olhos marejados, suas mãos e seus lábios tremiam levemente, ele levou uma mão ate tela da TV ate tocar a imagem do rosto do garoto suavemente. As lagrimas caíram dos olhos violetas, estava emocionado demais para suportar era a primeira vez em meses que via uma imagem de seu filho.

- Solo... Meu filhinho... Como podem me dizer que você... Não é real? – Duo dizia baixo entre soluços. – As duas pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo... – Duo passa a mão levemente pela imagem de Heero. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta...

Duo aperta play e adianta um pouco a fita ate parar na cena dos parabéns. Nessa cena todos estavam presentes, Quatre, Trowa, Wuffie, Sally, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Une, Relena... Todos... Juntos cantando parabéns e felicitando Solo, como eles podiam ter a coragem de dizer que Solo nunca existiu? Era uma loucura coletiva, o doido ali não era Duo, mas sim eles, aquela fita era a prova máxima disso. Por que ninguém acreditava em Duo?

O telefone tocou de repente e Duo deu um pulo de susto, teve medo de atender e ser alguém tentando lhe convencer de mais uma mentira, receoso se aproximou do telefone e o atendeu.

- A... Alô?

"- _Duo? Graças a Allá, você atendeu."_ – era a voz de Quatre do outro lado da linha. "_– Você está bem? Leu minha mensagem?"_

- Eu estou bem Quatre. – Duo respondeu recuperado do susto.

"- _Eu estou quase chegando ai, eu demorei porque tive muita coisa para fazer, desculpe-me por tê-lo deixado sozinho."_

-Eu estou bem, Quatre, não precisa se preocupar.

"_-Você se alimentou?"_

-Sim.

"_-Isso é bom. Eu só liguei pra saber como você estava. Eu não vou demorar muito a chegar ok? Tchau."_

- Tchau.

Duo desligou o telefone, era clara a preocupação de Quatre pelo tom de sua voz, Duo ficava se sentindo incomodado pelo loiro ter que mudar toda a sua rotina apenas para cuidar dele, mas sabia que o amigo era assim. Ele não sabia do que Quatre tinha tanto medo, de Duo surtar outra vez ou de tentar se matar, Duo não duvidava nada que árabe, antes de sair, tivesse escondido todos os vidros de remédios e objetos cortantes.

Subitamente Duo se lembrou da fita de vídeo, voltou ate a sala, a retirou do vídeo e voltou a escondê-la junto com as outras fitas na estante da biblioteca, apenas por precaução, pois alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que não era seguro mostrar essas fitas a ninguém pelo menos por enquanto. Nesse momento ela era a única prova de sua sanidade e o único elo que o mantinha firme as suas lembranças, pois em alguns momentos Duo chegou a duvidar de si mesmo, mas agora jamais voltaria a duvidar novamente. Seu passado era uma verdade e ele iria provar isso.

-

-

Duas horas após o telefonema Quatre retornara a casa de Duo, estava preocupado com o americano, entrou rapidamente na casa a procura de Duo. Olhou na sala, na cozinha, nos quartos e nada, chamava por ele e nada, já estava começando a ficar desesperado quando ao passar pela cozinha pela segunda vez avistou o americano sentado em um balanço que estava pendurado a um alto carvalho que ficava no jardim no fundo da casa. Abriu a porta da cozinha e aproximou-se, Duo estava encarando o vazio, com um olhar longe e perdido.

- Duo? – chamou, mas o americano pareceu não escuta-lo. – Duo? –insistiu.

- Solo adorava se sentar aqui e balançar bem alto. – Duo continuou encarando o vazio como se falasse consigo mesmo. – Heero que fez esse balanço... Eu costumava balançar o Solo aqui...

- Duo? Você esta bem?

- Uma vez Solo se balançou tão alto que ele se desequilibrou e caiu... ainda bem que ele só teve alguns arranhões, eu fiquei preocupado...

Quatre lançou um olhar de pena ao amigo, pelo visto Duo ainda insistia em afirmar a existência de Solo. O loiro se colocou frente a Duo e abaixou-se para ficar da mesma altura de Duo que estava sentado no balanço.

-Duo? – Quatre segurou o rosto do americano fazendo-o encara-lo.

- Você se lembra Quatre? – o americano perguntou sorrindo e encarando o loiro.

- Vamos Duo... Vamos pra dentro! – Quatre evitou responder a pergunta de Duo segurou os braços dele o fazendo levantar-se.

Duo foi o primeiro a entrar e, antes de também entrar, Quatre deu uma olhada para o quintal e viu de relance a imagem de um garoto de mais ou menos oito anos de idade muito parecido com Duo correr ate o balanço sorrindo, Quatre sacudiu a cabeça estranhando o lapso de memória, será que estava ficando doido assim como Duo? Como ele poderia ter a lembrança de algo que nunca aconteceu? Mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos? Ou será que aquilo não passou de sua imaginação influenciada pela demência do amigo? Porem aquele flash-back pareceu real de mais para ser ignorado.

Quatre sabia que isso era loucura, mas por algum motivo estranho seu coração dizia para acreditar em Duo enquanto a parte sã de sua mente dizia para convencer Duo de sua dura realidade. Quatre era emotivo demais para dar razão a sua parte sã, decidiu dar uma chance a seu coração de provar que algo naquela historia toda não se encaixava, tinha que admitir que algo estava muito estranho. Sabia que Duo podia ser muito convincente quando queria, mas às vezes, sinceramente, não achava que aquilo tudo era apenas invenção da mente Duo, porque inventar um filho? Ele podia ate não querer aceitar a morte de Heero mais daí inventar um filho? Isso não se encaixava em sua lógica.

Quatre saiu de seus devaneios e entrou na casa a procura de Duo, a primeira vista não o encontrou na cozinha, procurou na sala e avistou o americano sentado no chão encolhido em um canto, parecia alheio ao que ocorria ao seu redor, viu que Duo segurava algo em sua mão, ele conversava sozinho como se estivesse brincando com algo e parecia feliz. O árabe se aproximou meio receoso.

-Duo? O que esta fazendo? – perguntou com a expressão mais amigável possível.

-Solo adorava brincar com estes soldadinhos. – Duo levantou suas mãos e mostrou a Quatre o que segurava, eram dois soldadinhos verdes, daqueles que vinha em caixas de cereais, segurando armas. – Eu ficava contando historias de guerra pra ele enquanto brincávamos de resgatar soldados.

Quatre olhou para os soldadinhos não mão de Duo e estranhou. Não havia brinquedos na casa, onde Duo havia achado-os?

-Onde você encontrou esses soldadinhos Duo? – Quatre tratava o americano quase como uma criança.

-Estavam no quintal, enterrados. – Duo fez uma pausa e sorriu. –Solo os enterrou lá porque em uma de nossas missões de resgates estes soldados haviam morrido ai só por brincadeira os enterramos.

-Duo... Diga-me a verdade... Solo não os enterrou lá... Foi você? – Quatre tentou fazer Duo admitir que Solo não enterrou os soldados porque solo não existia.

-Não. Eu já disse que foi o Solo. – Duo pareceu ignorar a insinuação do loiro.

-Duo? – Quatre tocou às mãos de Duo fazendo com que o americano o encarasse com um olhar desafiador.

-Você não acredita em mim não é mesmo Quatre? – Duo o olhou com raiva. –Eu não sou louco... Não sou... E vou provar isso. – Duo se levantou abruptamente correndo ate as escadas e subindo-as como um louco.

-Duo espera... – Quatre tentou alcançar o americano mais este foi mais rápido.

Duo correu para o quarto onde dissera ser o quarto de Solo e se trancou lá. O quarto agora nada mais era do que um escritório, o cômodo estava coberto por um papel de parede branco, com listras azuis marinho. Nada que pertencia a seu filho estava lá agora só havia uma escrivaninha e um computador. Duo já havia surtado uma vez ali, quando entrara pela primeira vez, mesmo assim ainda não se acostumara coma à idéia de alguém ter tirado tudo que pertencia a seu filho daquele quarto e colocado sabe se Deus aonde, por um momento havia se esquecido disso. Tinha corrido para aquela quarto para tentar encontrar conforto nas coisas de seu filho e seu olhar agora era de ódio ao se lembrar e constatar que aquele quarto não era mais o mesmo.

Aquelas paredes frias o estavam incomodando, onde estavam as pinturas de peixinhos que seu filho havia feito? Onde estavam as cores que lembravam o oceano? Aquilo não era real, tinham que estar em algum lugar. Duo começou a friccionar suas unhas contra o papel de parede numa tentativa desesperada de tentar arranca-los dali. Pouco se importou quando suas unhas começaram a se quebrar e a sagrar, isso só o fazia ter mais vontade de arrancar tudo aquilo dali.

O papel de parede aos poucos ia se soltando e se misturando com o sangue que saia das pontas dos dedos de Duo, mas o que o americano viu só o fez sorrir e continuar a arrancar o papel da parede. Por debaixo daquele papel branco com listras azuis havia outro, azul da cor do fundo do mar e com peixinhos pintados por cima, os dedos de Duo tremiam e estavam todos ensangüentados, mas ele não sentia dor, sentia apenas felicidade ao ver o quarto de seu filho voltar a ter a cor de antes.

Quatre estava preocupado, batia na porta desesperadamente, mas Duo não o respondia. Ouvia o barulho de algo sendo arrancado e Duo rir como se estivesse imensamente feliz.

-Duo? DUO? Abra a porta pelo amor de Deus. O que você esta fazendo? DUOOO.

Quatre tentava inutilmente abrir a porta, já havia pegado seu celular para ligar para Trowa, pois já não sabia mais o que fazer quando a porta foi destrancada. Abriu-a com cuidado temendo o que iria encontrar. Olhou perplexo para a parede, esta estava um pouco manchada de sangue, mas não foi isso que deixou chocado e sim a cor da parede, ele era azul cor de oceano e havia peixinhos pintados nela de forma aleatória parecia que haviam sido feitos por uma criança.

-Eu não disse Quatre? Esta vendo? – Duo apontava para a parede. –Eu não estou louco.

Quatre entrou no quarto com a boca aberta, Duo não poderia ter feito aquilo sozinho e depois coberto então o que aquilo significava? O loiro estava confuso, aquilo não era prova suficiente para atestar que Duo não estava louco, mas tinha que admitir que era assustador. O árabe olhou para Duo e só então percebeu que as mãos dele pingavam sangue.

-Duo suas mãos estão sangrando. – Quatre se aproximou de Duo assustado, deduziu que o americano havia se machucado arrancando o papel da parede.

-Não se preocupe Q. eu estou bem. – Duo sorria parecendo imensamente feliz.

-Vamos Duo. – Quatre segurou às mãos do americano. –Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos.

-Você acredita em mim agora Quatre? – Duo ansiava por uma resposta positiva.

-Sim Duo. Eu acredito. – Quatre não quis contrariar o americano, estava preocupado com os ferimentos dele.

Ambos desceram as escadas e foram ate a cozinha, o árabe pegou um quite de primeiros socorros, limpou e enfaixou os dedos de Duo. Sua mente estava a mil por hora criando varias explicação para o que os seus olhos haviam visto naquele quarto. Será que era real? Tinha que falar com alguém que lhe confirmasse isso. Pegou o celular e ligou para Trowa pedindo que viesse imediatamente ate a residência de Duo, mas Trowa estava um pouco ocupado com o trabalho e havia lhe dito que demoraria mais ou menos uma hora e meia pra chegar ate lá. Apesar da insistência do latino Quatre não quis explicar nada por telefone, queria que Trowa visse com seus próprios olhos.

-

-

Acordou com o toque insistente da companhia, estranhou a leve dor de cabeça levando sua mão direita ate sua têmpora massageando-a, não se lembrava de quando tinha pegado no sono. Logo se lembrou de Duo e olhou a sua volta, este estava deitado no outro sofá e também parecia dormir. Quatre levantou-se e caminhou ate a porta com cuidado para não acordar Duo, abriu a porta já imaginando que seria Trowa. Ao ver o latino do outro lado da porta seu coração se tranqüilizou, abriu mais a porta dando passagem para o moreno.

Assim que pôs os olhos em Quatre, Trowa se preocupou, o loiro parecia não estar nada bem, alem de aparentar muito cansaço havia algo diferente, algo que ele não soube reconhecer de imediato o que era.

-Quatre como você esta? – foi a primeira pergunta do latino e a que mais o angustiava no momento.

-Eu estou bem Tro, não se preocupe. – o loiro o tranqüilizou.

-E o Duo? Ele esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Trowa se desesperou ao se lembrar do atual estado do amigo.

-Calma Tro, o Duo esta bem, não aconteceu nada, ele esta dormindo agora. Veja. - o loiro apontou para o sofá onde Duo dormia aparentemente tranqüilo.

-Então... Porque você me ligou? Você não quis dizer nada por telefone.

-Desculpe-me por preocupá-lo. – Quatre o abraçou. - Tro eu quero que você veja alguma coisa.

-O que? – Trowa não estava entendo onde o loiro queria chegar.

-Venha.

Quatre segurou a mão de Trowa e o guiou ate a escada, subindo-a e chegando ao pavimento superior da casa. Seguiu ate o escritório onde Duo insistia em dizer que era o quarto de Solo e que agora ate mesmo Quatre estava tentado em acreditar no que o americano afirmava. Trowa olhou para o loiro intrigado quando pararam em frente ao tal escritório. O que haveria de tão importante pra se ver lá?

-Quero que veja isso.

Quatre abriu a porta esperando que Trowa entrasse depois acendeu o interruptor, queria que o outro também visse o que ele viu com seus próprios olhos e lhe dissesse que ele não estava louco. Quando as luzes se acenderam e Quatre pôde ver o escritório seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Não estava mais lá... Não estava...

-Mas... Estava aqui... Eu... Não entendo... Estava... – Quatre gaguejava perplexo com o que via, ou melhor, não via.

O lugar estava intacto, parecia normal, o mesmo papel de parede branco com listras azul marinho. Onde estava toda a bagunça que Duo havia feito tentando arrancar o maldito papel de parede? Onde estava o papel de parede azul da cor do fundo do mar com peixinhos pintados? Onde estavam as marcas de sangue que Duo deixara ao se machucar? Nada disso estava lá... Trowa olhou para Quatre como se interrogasse o que o loiro queria que ele visse ali.

Alguma coisa não se encaixava. Tinha algo muito errado nisso tudo... Afinal, o que era real?

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora:**

Aiai gomenasai pela demora, sei que demorei demais...

Comentem!

Ate logo, não vou mais demorar tanto... Prometo.

Beijos da Asu-chan


End file.
